Effect
by illyna
Summary: A series of drabbles prompted by status effects. 4 - Sleep. Steiner just can't rest.
1. Trouble

**Trouble**

Beatrix just knew this was all going to end in tears. She was a loyal knight sworn to protect the Queen; the General of the Alexandrian army for Valhalla's sake! There was no time in her life for frivolity. She firmly shook her head as if to dislodge the disturbing thoughts and stomped down the hall leading to the royal gallery. Assorted Alexandrian guards and servants scattered before her fearing the wave of wrath headed in their direction.

She took her place beside the Queen, snapping a quick salute in her direction before staring determinedly at the wall opposite. Garnet glanced up in interest; Beatrix was usually less formal when they were not in company, but disgruntlement was evident the soldier's brow. The Queen merely shrugged at Zidane and went back to watching the display in the courtyard.

The squawk of armour broke Beatrix's fierce concentration and she swung her death glare toward the offending knight. Steiner merely watched her mildly with an infuriating smile on his face. He nodded at the crumpled note; the reason for her ire, still clenched forgotten in her fist. She crunched it further beyond recognition and surreptitiously dropped it to the floor. It ripped into shreds as she ground it beneath her boot. Another defiant stare was cast in his direction, her chin tilted up, determined not to give him the satisfaction of rattling her further.

Time seemed to drag but finally the bell tolled ending the session below. The Queen and Zidane moved to leave the box and Beatrix trailed along behind the two of them, ever vigilant. Her counterpart mirrored her moves, walking beside her easily. Garnet was discussing the upcoming ball - breathless and excited as she explained to Steiner about the décor she had picked, the simply exquisite band and a million other details. Even Zidane seemed excited about the evening's merriments; Tantalus was to perform a short play and he was eager to see his family. Beatrix ground her teeth and concentrated on breathing.

The light, musical question was directed toward her by Garnet and it caught her completely off guard. Blinking and stammering in confusion she attempted to pull together some coherent thought.

She was saved by Steiner's deep baritone.

"Of course the General and I will be attending."

She realised far too late that she had been standing with her jaw hanging open for a good few seconds. He was smiling at her indulgently - damn it they were all grinning. Had they completely lost their minds? She opened her mouth to retort, to defend herself, but found the words had tangled up somewhere in her chest.

It was only when she found she was smiling back at Steiner, in spite of herself, that she realised quite how much trouble she might be in.

* * *

_As usual - none of the characters are mine._

_The masterplan is to write a series of drabbles; each taking prompt from the various status abnormalities in FFIX. Of course this would entail me actually writing more...  
_

_Thanks for taking the time to read - please let me know what you think. illyna x_


	2. Confuse

**Confuse**

Once again they were soaring past proper protocol and into the unknown. Beatrix knew it was not within her right to question; only to protect and defend whatever decision had been made by the young lady before her.

This did not mean she had to agree however, and she did not like this deviation - not one bit. The hairs on the back of her neck were prickling warning her that this was a dire idea; urging her to keep her mouth shut. She planted her feet, stalwart as always, and nodded.

"As you wish." Her husky voice was low in the muted air of the room.

"But what do you think, Beatrix?"

"It is not my place to… think, your Majesty."

The queen gave a huff of irritation at the taciturn answer; her guardian usually spoke her thoughts. "Then you obviously disapprove as well! Really Beatrix, I would have expected you to have an open mind".

Beatrix scowled at this. "They were thieves."

"They saved your life." Garnet stated simply. "And they saved mine".

Beatrix stared at the young woman as if trying to understand a particularly taxing piece of military strategy. Garnet returned the look with an open honesty that made Beatrix wish that she had the ability to share her trust without doubt. The pure belief radiating from every pore made the knight feel ashamed for hesitating - for even a second. She shook her head; the new Queen was certainly a remarkable woman.

"Alright." she conceded. "I will extend the invitation to Tantalus. I am sure they will be delighted to attend your wedding…"

She trailed off as the Queen's delighted laughter pealed around the chamber.

"Oh, Beatrix, I've been beastly… I have already invited them." At her protector's look of confusion she sought to explain further. "I want you to inform Captain Steiner."

Garnet could not stifle the giggles at the look of horror crossing the General's face. As Beatrix stalked off mutterings of cruel and unusual punishment could be heard from under her breath.

* * *

_Part the second... and not the prompt I set out in mind with either. Thanks for reading, illy x_


	3. Darkness

**Darkness**

_I've been treated so wrong  
I've been treated so long  
As if I'm becoming untouchable_

_***  
_

The door at the back of the theatre was stuck again, wood swollen fat in the recent torrential rain. Ruby kicked at the hinges ineffectively, boots splashing in the dirty puddles all around. The stream of profanities pouring from her lips as she tried to wrestle the exit shut would have made the most hardened thieves blush. It was Saturday night - the moon was high in the sky - and all Ruby desperately wanted was to crawl into bed for some well earned sleep.

An eerie darkness had crept into the alleyway threading around her ankles. The light cast by the small gas lamp was almost non existent, casting a kaleidoscope of long shadows with every movement. She threw all of her weight against the stubborn wood but only ended up with a sore shoulder for her troubles. Grumbling she retreated back in to the theatre to look for help.

It was almost two in the morning - every other sane person had left hours ago.

Ruby pondered for a few moments leaving the door open just this one night. She was so very tired… But the theatre was only just building up a reputation, and all it would take was one scoundrel to wreck the place and all her hard work would have been for nothing.

She trudged back into the alleyway clenching a hammer and her determination. It was not until she was on her knees beating at the hinge on the base of the door that she realised there was someone behind her.

"Alright darlin'"

Ruby instinctively scuttled towards the theatre, suddenly anxious. The drunkard and his two friends were much too close, and way too intoxicated.

"Well… howdy there… are you boys lost? The inn is that way." With false bravado she swung her arm in the opposite direction, cursing the fact that she had not had the good sense to hold onto the mallet now discarded on the floor.

"No no…" The vagabond slurred washing her with alcohol fumes. "We're right where we wanna be, isn't that right lads?" A ragged chorus of agreement chimed around the alley. "Yer that sweet lil' actress, Rubee…"

Ruby pressed herself up against the damp wall as he ventured even closer, trying to wind pudgy fingers around her waist. She pushed at him frantically, unwilling to let him get a firm grasp on her. The other two men were by her side leering and pawing at any exposed skin. She kicked out viciously and felt the heel of her boot connect with shin. The ringleader yelped in surprise and grabbed a fistful of hair.

"Well that's not nice sweetheart," he hissed, sending a shower of spittle into her face. "You're gonna kiss that better".

Ruby opened her mouth to scream as loud as humanly possible, but was interrupted by a calm feminine voice echoing from the end of the passage.

"Gentlemen - unhand that woman immediately."

The gang all turned as one and began to advance on the interloper, muttering lascivious suggestions.

"Look Jim, we got another pretty one here by the look o'it, she can come play with the actress." The taller man split a grin revealing a black mouthful of teeth. "Look at the curves on that!"

The cloaked woman didn't budge at their progress, merely tilted her head to one side as if amused. Her voice dipped an octave lower.

"Cease before you are injured."

Jim barked out a hoarse laugh. "You hear that - this one's gonna stop us! You and whose army sugar?"

Simultaneously a gloved hand pushed back the hood of the cloak back to reveal the woman's face, and she swung a leg forward so the men could quite clearly see the broadsword strapped at her waist. The fingers of her right hand rested gently on the pommel, flexing and unfurling.

"Well…" Beatrix considered, "Mine, I would suppose."

Jaws dropped and the men scrambled from the General of the Alexandrian army as fast as their inebriated states would let them, stuttering apologies in the direction of Ruby as they ran.

Ruby struggled to her feet, rapidly regaining her usual composure to hurl abuse at the retreating figures.

"Are you alright Miss?" the General asked coolly, scanning around the lane with a practiced eye. At Ruby's nod Beatrix picked up the dropped mallet, handed it back to the actress, and turned to leave.

"Wait!" Ruby exclaimed, clutching at the General's arm, "You're Beatrix aren't ya! The Rose?"

An uncomfortable silence arose as Beatrix frowned vacantly at the slender fingers wrapped around her wrist. Ruby wondered if she had broken some sort of soldier's code and went to withdraw her grip when she met the other woman's eye – her gaze was forlorn, almost childlike.

"People… don't touch me." Beatrix trailed off, looking away as Ruby removed her hand. As soon as the contact was broken her professionalism snapped back into place; features emotionless.

There was something distressing about the simple statement; not a warning - but a fact of life, which made Ruby's heart go out to the warrior.

"Well," She drawled, "Aren't we a fine pair? People crawlin' all over wantin' a piece of me, and you all on your lonesome." She threw an arm around the bewildered General's shoulder. "We're going to make fine friends I think. C'mon, let's have a drink".

* * *

_Lyrics from '**My Skin**' by Natalie Merchant. Thanks for reading - illy x_


	4. Sleep

**Sleep**

They had been sharing a bed since his return from the rift.

If by bed you referred to a pile of blankets salvaged from the ruins, and if by sharing you meant snatching a few hours of slumber betwixt innumerable other duties.

They never slept at the same time.

Their sudden intimacy dwindled to awkward smiles and forced platitudes. Body heat from a recently vacated blanket was the closest Steiner had been to her in weeks.

So when a shivering Beatrix curled against his chest in the dead of night he dreamt soundly for the first time since his homecoming.

* * *

First posted at ff_fortnightly. Thanks for reading - illy x


End file.
